The Wedding My ending
by Maginator1997
Summary: What if Derek didn't kiss Vicky? Victoria, whatever. Just because we all love a little Dasey. Could be future multi-chap


**Authors Note: Kind of what I think maybe should've happened in the Wedding episode in season one. **

**Warning: May or may not suck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek.**

The Wedding: My Version/ Ending

Casey sighed contently as she walked into the McDonald/ Venturi household with the rest of the family trailing behind her.

"It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it?" Casey said smiling.

"Yeah no thanks to you." Derek grumbled. "The only reason the wedding actually happened is because of moi, Miss. Keener. You gave up remember?" Derek reminded her before pushing past her and heading toward the kitchen.

Casey looked appalled and set her heels on the side table trailing after him. "I did not give up! I simply refused to be of any more help."

Derek turned momentarily away from the fridge. "Oh and what's your definition of giving up? I'd say that's pretty close to mine."

"Well it's just not!" Casey argued. 'Sure.' Derek thought to himself.

A silence fell upon them. Casey sat up on top of the counter and gazed at Derek. He was slightly bent into the fridge, obviously reaching for something near the back. Her eyes fell upon is shoulder and back muscles that had carved themselves out from his many years of hockey. Her eyes fell to his lower back where she could clearly see them stretch as he rummaged through the fridge. Her mind pleaded to let her eyes go lower. 'No I will not look at his butt.' She said to herself.

"What was that?" Derek called from inside the fridge. Casey hadn't realized she had said that out loud.

Hoping he didn't hear her she brushed it off. "Oh nothing just wondering if you are going to get your big head stuck in there."

Derek must have finally found what he was looking for because he came out with a orange juice carton. Casey noticed the carton was clearly marked property of Casey McDonald, but since he hadn't been so bad today she decided to let it slide.

Derek took a long swig straight from the container. Casey gagged. "Fridge is fair game Princess." He commented, smirking.

"So listen Derek, thanks for helping with the wedding details. I mean I just couldn't deal with Vicky."

"Victoria." Casey and Derek corrected at the same time in Victoria's mocking voice.

They looked at each other and chuckled. "I dunno, I kinda liked her."

"But shes so awful."

"Ah but now I have all those juicy stores over you."

"DER-EK!" She screeched.

"I especially like the one about your obsession with Aaron Carter." Derek began singing. "I Want Candy" at the top of his lungs.

Casey put her hand over his mouth and shushed him. "He had some catchy songs okay?"

"Looks like Spacey still has a crush."

"No I don't!" Casey hmphed.

"I think you do!" Derek sing-songed.

"Whatever Derek. I don't wanna fight today." Derek frowned. But then an idea popped in his head.

"Oh then what is it you wanna do?" Derek smirked.

"Just about anything," Casey answered simply, "except,"

"Hockey." He nodded knowingly. "You know you wanna."

"No Derek that is not something I wanna do!"

"I could make popcorn?" He suggested leaning over her to reach the cabinet where the popcorn was kept, all the while the carton of orange juice still in hand.

"Why would popcorn make a..." Casey's voice trailed off as Derek turned toward her, abandoning his search for popcorn. Their faces were inches apart. Breath felt on each other's lips, eyes flicking between eyes to lips. Derek licked his nervously.

"Make a..." Casey tried to continue but her words drifted off again as she looked at Derek so close to her, eyes searching for any type of emotion. All emotions aside Derek took the leap. He pressed his lips to hers. Casey never knew what the big deal with kissing Derek was. But now she saw it. He was gentle when you think he wouldn't be. Passionate when you wanted to be and gave her lips just the right amount of attention.

So there they sat, Casey sitting on the kitchen counter with Derek looming over her. His had slid up her leg to rest on her thigh, rubbing gently. She made a small noise. She was ticklish. The other hand that held the orange juice dropped it to the floor carelessly and brought his hand to her hip.

Casey's hands were another story. One was reaching up to his soft messy hair. She ran her hand through it slightly and he growled against her lips. This only made her smile. Oh what she could do to Derek. The second hand rested lightly over his chest, lightly tracing his upper body. This made him lean further into her.

Finally their lips. They seemed to work together like a well-oiled machine, no one battling for dominance. Simply them and their lips moving in sync. Neither thought of the fact that they were step-siblings or that they parents were just downstairs and could walk up any moment. Derek deepened the kiss suddenly and increased the pace of their lips moving together. He slid his hand even further up her leg, bunching her dress slightly.

A crash interrupted them. Derek made a noise of anger for the disruption but turned around nonetheless to find Edwin with the camera used to film the wedding and a wide grin on his face. The grin was replaced by fear when he saw Derek's anger. He began to slowly back away and finally turn and sprint toward the stairs.

"EDWIN!" Derek yelled and ran after the younger boy.

**Authors note: Should I add more or leave it how it is?**


End file.
